mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock
| image = File:Hands_in_the_air_-_in_concert.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Auramyna & FatTony | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2.21.12 | winningfaction = Goodie and Indy | roster = #, player #Akaslickster #EDM #Marquessa #Plasmid #Mew #Shadow7 #Nana7 #Hidden Z #MissKitten #DarthMask #Smoth333 #Darth nox | first = Slick and Miki | last = Plas, Nana, Hidzy, DM, Nox | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Auramyna & FatTony based on own concept involving Rock & Roll. It began on February 21st, 2012 and ended in a Goodie and Indy win in N3 (February 27th). Game Mechanics Rules (There may be secret abilities and/or wincons in this game) *Appears in the night post: **Successful RID Kills and/or saves **Night Kill **Goodie Kill **Trap **Block * NK cannot be acted upon, (only target of NK saved) * RID Kill cannot be blocked/redirected unless redirected to the correct target. Target can be saved. RID Killer will be notified RID was correct. * ALL Kills are non-blocking (killed person's action goes through.) * Redirected spies receive B is role not A is role * Trapped players are blocked and saved at night. Next day CAN post in thread but NOT vote or be lynched. *OOP = Block > Redirect > Trap *Faction OOP = Indy > Baddie > Goodie All actions go through unless acted upon. OOP only comes into play if there is a loop. If two blocks or two traps are in the loop, Faction OOP kicks in. Tie lynch on D1 results in one tied lynchee dying. At end of night post, the following day's Tied lynch rule is disclosed. Is randomly chosen from die, all die, one dies, all flip coin individually, all individually have random chance to die (25%, 75% - chance unknown to players.) Day cycles end at 10 PM Board Time with post up by 11 PM Board Time. Night cycles end at 9PM Board Time with post up by 11PM Board Time. Role Description Baddies – Wincon = Gain a majority that cannot be overcome (NIGHTKILL and BTSC) #Justin Bieber - Block. I woulda chose a better stage name than Bieber... #Britney Spears - Spy. She's so trailer trash, if you cut her, she bleeds crystal meth and Kevin Federline (credit goes to Lisa Landry for that line wink.gif ) Check her out, she rulez. #Paris Hilton - Vote Manip x0, x2 (self) – When role spied, appears as a random, alive goodie. Supposedably the Stars are Blind but I'm thinking mehbeh the fans AND the stars are blind. P.S - Don't listen to too much of that song, it's kinda catchy and getting into the jive of a Paris Hilton song can cause severe cognitive dissonance. ---- Goodies – Wincon = Last Faction Standing (CAN TIE WITH INDY ONLY IF SHE IS ON HER PRIMARY WINCON) #Steve Tyler - Can assume a dead player's ability (retains this ability throughout the game). Until he assumes an ability, he has a role spy at 35% probability of success. Chooses player not role. If chooses a non goodie, action fails. #Jim Morrison – Spy (chance) - Is too paranoid to leave the house so watches with his telescope from the window. 75% chance of role spy, 25% chance of other spy on N1 out of Faction spy, Follow spy or Target spy where choose a player name and receive the all player names who targeted them that night. #Mick Jagger – Vote Redirect (other), ODTG can RID Lynch Save, instead. Mick has plenty of groupies he calls on to help him and his pals out. #David Bowie –Redirect – Due to his make up and crayzee weird acting, he causes people to lapse into confuzzlement and forget where they were going. If he redirects a spy from A to B, spy receives result: B is role (not A is role) Can message Freddie once per day cycle (w/ reply), if he can RID guess him.* #Freddie Mercury – Save - Sings Bohemian Rhapsody until angels come down from heaven and save his target. Can message David once per day cycle (w/ reply), if he can RID guess him.* #Eddie Vedder – Faction Spy – may be sane or insane. Cannot spy himself. While he's playing his ukelele, he is really watching the crowd for insurgents. Eddie spies Indy as a goodie if sane or a baddie if insane. #Ozzy Osbourne – Trap – Confuses people thus causing them to spend the night staring at him in perplexity and the following day shaking their head in amazement. #Kurt Cobain – Kill – Is lonely in the after-life so kills people purely for company … *A RID guess can be attempted 3 times during the game. Freddie and David do not have to give up their night action to attempt a RID Guess message. However, when the original RID guess is successful, that night's action will be reduced to a 75% success rate. ---- INDY: Wincon = RID Kill 2/3 roles. Alternate wincon = Last "Man" Standing Sharielle – Hard-core groupie with a stalker-type personality who is chasing down her favorite rockers. * Choice of # RID Kill # Spy – random of Spy - 40%, Follow Spy - 20%, Faction Spy - 20%, 'Target of' Spy - 20% # Trap - with 30% chance of role spy, 20% Faction Spy. Host's Summary Special commendations Winning Faction *Slick - Steven Tyler *EDM - Jim Morrison *mew - Ozzy Osbourne *Shad - Mick Jagger *Nana - Kurt Cobain *Hidzy - Freddie Mercury *DarthMask - David Bowie *nox - Eddie Vedder *Plasmid - Sharielle MVP - Plasmid Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Slick - Steven Tyler - killed N1 by Baddies #EDM - Jim Morrison - lynched D2 #Marq - Paris Hilton - killed N3 by Kurt Cobain #Plasmid - Sharielle #mew - Ozzy Osbourne - killed N3 by Sharielle #Shad - Mick Jagger - killed N2 by Sharielle #Nana - Kurt Cobain #Hidzy - Freddie Mercury #MiKi - Britney Spears - killed N1 by Kurt Cobain #DarthMask - David Bowie #smoth - Justin Bieber - killed N2 by Kurt Cobain #nox - Eddie Vedder Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7